Fake Dates
by jgdawesome
Summary: Jack is sick and tired of being asked out. Kim decides to help him out by being his fake girlfriend, shouldn't be a problem, right?
1. Chapter 1

Fake Dates Chapter ONE

"No, sorry"

"No, I'm not really interested"

"No,"

"Hey Jack, would you"

"NO! NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Jack shouts before turning around to see that it was Kim. She smirks. "I was only going to ask if you could open my locker for me, I forgot my combo again."

Jack blushes, "Yeah, sorry, of course" They walk down the hall together, discussing karate and the new English project.

"Heyyy, Jack," Donna says to Jack (what he assumes was supposed to be flirty), "Kim."

"Donna," Kim answers back, just as snidely, before turning her back to grab her books from her locker.

"So, Jackie, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Spring dance with me," Donna asks, batting her eyes at him.

"No," Jack replies. Donna pouts, "Why not?"

"Because I have a girlfriend," he states casually. Kim snorts, having a "girlfriend" is one of Jack's multiple excuses when turning girls down.

"Really, who?"

Jack chokes, "What?"

"Who, who's your girlfriend?" Donna repeats.

"She, ha, she's um, she's…KIM!" Jack blurts out.

"You say what now?" Kim and Donna say in sync, looking at him questioningly. Jack looks at Kim, begging through his eyes.

"Uhg! I can't believe this!" Donna screeches, storming off to the cafeteria.

Kim spins to look at Jack. He squirms under her glare.

"What?" Jack squeaks.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Please! I am so sorry, but I can't stand it! You don't know how it feels to have girls adorning you everywhere you go!" Jack flinches as Kim glare hardens, "That came out wrong."

"Ya think?"

Jack sighs, "Please, I'll owe you." He says staring into her eyes.

Kim resigns and sighs, the things she does for this guy, "Fine," Jack's eyes light up, "But I get to spar you as long as we're 'dating'" she says, putting quotes around dating, "I need a challenge."

They shake hands "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You want a strawberry?"

"Of course I do, they're sweet, just like you,"

"You sure know how to flatter a girl,"

"Only you,"

"Gosh, I love you,"

"I love you to,"

"Well I hope you love barf, because that's what you're going to see unless you stop!" Jerry exclaimed, peeking at the couple through his fingers at the couple.

"Oh shut up Jerry," Kim whispered yelled at him, "We told you, it was just to keep the girls off of Jack!"

"You wouldn't do it for me," mumbled Eddie.

"There are no girls to keep off," Jerry responded, waving around his fork, popping the falafel in his mouth. Jack gets out of the booth, brushing off his pants.

"Anyway, what color are we wearing to dance, darling?" Jack says, grabbing Kim's hand swinging them.

"Hmm, I don't know, how about dark blue, sweetie?" Kim emphasized on the sweetie, squeezing Jack's hand a bit harder than needed.

"OKIE DOKIE," squeaked Jack.

"JACKIE!" Donna squealed.

"Ugh, no," Jack wined, pressing his forehead against Kim and his combined hands. Kim squeezed his hand, gently this time, and Jack smiled gratefully at her.

"JACKIE! Oh, Kim," Donna sneered when she saw the girl holding hands with Jack.

"So you two really are a thing, huh,"

"Yup, yes, yes-sir-e, as much as a thing as a thing could be!" Kim responded quickly. Jack rolled his eyes, _she is such a terrible liar._

"Really? It doesn't seem that way," Donna said smirking at the couple.

"Well it is, come on Kimmy, we'll be late for Health," Jack bent down to peck Kim's cheek, inwardly smirking seeing her cheeked redden even more, before guiding her in the opposite direction as Donna. Once they were a good distance away Kim punched Jack in the arm.

"OUCH! Gosh Kim, what was that for?" Jack exclaimed, letting go of her hand to rub his newly sore shoulder.

"Don't call me Kimmy, now come on, we'll be late for class," Kim stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder before striding in the direction of the classroom.

_Girls_, Jack thought rolling his eyes. _But she's worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, how much longer do we have to pretend to be a couple?" Kim whispers in Jack's ear while nuzzling her nose in his neck. Jack played with her fingers as they walked towards the dojo.

"Until Donna decides she doesn't like me anymore,"

"What? Why? What if she decides to be your ultimate creeper forever?"

Jack chuckled, "Well don't pretend you don't enjoy this," he whispers in her ear, "I know you've dreamed about this moment."

Kim lets out a laugh that sound more forced than natural, letting go of Jack's hand to brush her hair in her face, which she hopes blocks her red cheeks.

Jack laughs "Well come on now, I have to spar you don't I?" Jack scoops up her hand again, leading the couple into the dojo.

After an hour or two the two black belts were taking a quick break. Kim had her nose in a book with Jack sitting next to her.

"Who are you looking at?" Kim questioned Jack, looking up from her quite captivating book.

"You, duh," Jack responded, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at her, making Kim giggle.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's go home." Kim dropped her book and grabbed his hand, leading them out the door.

Jack blushed profoundly when she grabbed his hand so boldly, but didn't dare to let go. They continued walking towards there house until they heard a sudden roar of an engine.

Kim looked around, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," Jack responded "I hear it,"

"Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know, let me go look."

"But," Kim protested, gripping his hand tighter.

"I'll be just around the corner. I promise," Jack smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently before slipping out of her grip and fading into the dark alley.

Kim bit her lip and hopped from one foot to another. At this point, she could care less about what the noise was, she just wanted to go home. _Uhg, hurry up Jack,_ she thought, _OMG, what if he got kidnapped! What if I'll never see him again! He was so young! _Kim panicked in her head. The sane part of her knew it was probably nothing and that in a few seconds would come back, but the _O-to-the-M-G-I-am-going-to-die _part of her though a bit otherwise.

"Jack," she called out nervously.

No response.

"Jack!" she called again. Panic started setting in to the 10th degree.

"KIM WATCH OUT!"

In her inner freak out Kim seemed to end up in the street without noticing. Jack tackled her on to the grassy side of the road. Kim started sobbing into Jack's shirt.

"Where were you! I was freaking out! I though you died! You didn't respond when I called for you! I almost got hit by a truck! Oh my gosh, I almost got hit by a truck. I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK! HIT! BY A TRUCK! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I could have died. **I **could have died! WHAT- oph!"

Kim's rant got caught off my hugging her tightly. Kim noticed Jack's glossy eyes.

"Jack? Jack? Are-are you okay?"

"I almost lost you, you almost died.." Jack responded, sounding more like he was talking to himself rather than her.

"Really now, I didn't notice," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Kim, I'm serious, don't-don't ever, you hear me, ever do that to me again." Jack said, with a slightly dead voice.

Kim looked at him, astounded by his seriousness.

"Okay, okay, I won't. I promise."

"Good," Jack said, staring into her eyes " Life is only so long, from now on, I'm going to use every chance I get to do what I need to."

"Which would be.." Kim gestured for him to continue.

"You'll see, now come on lets go home," Jack smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' it :D**

"Jaaacckk! Where are we going? Tell me," After dropping by Jack's house for him to quote on quote 'grab something special' the young pair walking in the park. Jack had Kim keep her eyes shut as he said whatever he was doing was a secret.

"Okay, open your eyes." Kim opened them and gasped. They were by the small pond in the park and Jack had the cutest boat she had ever seen for them to ride.

"Aww, you are so sweet!" Kim cooed at Jack and kissed his cheek. Jack grinned goofily and held out his hand to help her in the boat.

While rowing to the middle of the pond the couple conversed about the dance.

"So, what will we really do for the dance?" Kim questioned.

"How about we were green as its one of the dojo's colors and I'll pick you up at six," Jack winking at Kim. Kim blushed but smirked at him. "Sounds like a plan, so, why are we out here again?" Jack cleared his throat, all confidence lost.

"I-uh got you something..," Jack stopped rowing once in the middle of the pond.

"Really? I would have gotten you something if I had known," Kim pouted a bit. "No, no it's fine, this is just something really important. I think it's a step in our relationship." Jack reassured. Kim gulped a bit and felt her heart pounding. The next step in their relationship? Kim saw Jack pull out a black ring box. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO- this is not a "next step" this skipped a whole lot of steps.

Jack seemed to recognize the panic on her face. "It's not an engagement," he rushed to explain. Kim sighed but was still set a bit on edge. "It's a promise ring. I'm not sure but I think something has changed a bit in our relationship. I can't predict the future and I don't know what may happen to us, but I want you to know that I adore you as a friend first and foremost. Maybe someday more," Kim blushed. "But I want to promise that I will always be there for you as a friend, as a fake boyfriend," Jack muttered, "your _real _boyfriend. So, I make this promise to you that I, Jack Brewer, promise to always be there for you. For better or for worse" Kim smiled at Jack brightly, her eyes feeling hot. She will not let herself cry but she does give Jack her hand to slip the ring on.

As Jack embraced her she muttered, "for better or for worse."

**Author's Note- **

**This is my first A/N but i just wanted to say I'm not sure how much longer i'll continue this and to please leave a comment weather I should finish off soon or do maybe 5 more chapters. Thank You :)**


End file.
